


A Night With Saeran

by RandomGirlFandom



Series: Mystic Messenger Co-Sleep [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masterbation, NSFW, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGirlFandom/pseuds/RandomGirlFandom
Summary: MC got the good end and she and Saeran are due to be wed in a few weeks. Follow them on a night of cuddles...among other things.





	A Night With Saeran

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers and because Ray/Saeran's route is pretty rough, so will this be!

The day had passed by without trouble for MC and Saeran. A picnic dinner in the park watching the sunset was just perfect for the two of them and even better now that things were no longer full of stress and drama. It was almost a year and the two of them were due to be wed in just weeks time. 

While the RFA had their doubts about Saeran, even a few comments about cohabitating before marriage from Zen and Jumin. MC didn't care, she had him and Searan had her. 

It was getting late and the two of them prepared for bed reminiscing about the day, how work was for the both of them. 

"You made a beautiful cake," MC said with a smile. 

"I...used you as inspiration," Saeran said. The compliment turning MC red in the face. She wasn't the only one. His heart still raced with the thought of her, love between them was still soft and fluffy, waiting until marriage to do anything other. Saeran grasped her hand closest to him and brought it to his lips, "I can't wait to make you my queen." 

"And you the king?" MC asked looking at the engagement ring on her hand. The man looked up at her then his eyelids closing and kissing on her ring finger, nodding in approval. He then took her close adjusting her body flush with his on top of him almost. 

"I love you MC." 

"I love you too." 

He broke the embrace and his eyes connected with hers, "May I kiss you?" 

She giggled and leaned in approving his request. Their lips met once, twice, he turned his head more and took her kiss in a third time, his mouth parting slightly as did hers. It took everything in MC's power not to climb on top of him and continue. To her surprise, he rolled her over on top of her and took her hand in his, fingers lacing as he continued to kiss her. 

This was almost too much and when MC involuntarily brushed her hips across his groin he stopped. They looked at one another panting heavily needing nothing more than one another's touch. 

"I...I'm sorry, I think we should stop," Saeran said between breaths. 

MC remained silent, she wanted to respect his choice, but the growing heat between her legs was becoming too much. She took the responsible approach and sighed hoping it would relieve her aching pelvis. Saeran only smiled and shifted, trying to hide a growing problem within himself. He laid down and so did she. 

Once he was calm, he moved closer to MC and put an arm under her to hung her head and shoulders close to him. The smell of fresh soap mingling with her own scent was sending him into a euphoric state that made him sleepy. In moments he was asleep. 

MC, however, was no sleepy. The day catching up with her, the wonderful date, Saeran's touch, his kiss. Her mind wondered and did nothing to ease her hormones. Waiting wasn't her idea, but a respectful choice on behalf of her boyfriend, a choice she was going to see through.

At one point, Saeran had finally let her go and she rolled over to see it was much later, it was obvious she wasn't going to sleep unless she took care of her problem. Saeran may have had his secrets but she had hers. 

She got up and immediately felt the uncomfortable wetness in her pajama pants. With a heavy sigh, she made her way to Saeran's office. Computers were lined at his desk along with a very comfy office chair. Everything covered in RFA logos and designs. This was where she had her secret. She made quick work of covering cameras and checking for a blind spot. Finally, she went to a drawer she had been harboring another secret, Saeran's old jacket, the same one from when they were at the Mint Eye. 

Lastly, she wheeled the chair to a blind spot and put on his jacket. Saeran's scent overwhelming her and sending her emotions to just hours ago. Her fingers slipping into her crevis and cupping her breasts wanting nothing more than that gloved hand of his to take hold of her and do the same. The privilege of all this was just weeks away but none of that could wait at the moment, not with the teasing he kept starting. 

"Saeran...I need you..." She moaned and rocked in the office chair, her body hot with need. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saeran woke to his phone buzzing. With a sleepy groan, he grabbed his phone and noticed it was a text from Luciel.   
Hey, some of your cameras are off, what's going on? 

Panic setting it, he raced out of bed and went to his office room. Before opening the door he heard a faint sound. He then realized MC was not in bed when he rushed out of the room. He pressed an ear to the door. 

"Oh....I need more. Saeran please...." 

Saeran wasn't clueless, he knew what sex was and what it sounded like, and MC's voice on the other side of the door had his face heat up. With every moan he heard his pants began to tighten and his body grew hot. His mind swimming with lewd thoughts of her underneath him writhing and panting in pure bliss that was lovemaking. 

The man swallowed hard, unable to think of what to do, his heat driving his intentions more than rational thought. 

"Please....ah...ah...fuck me..." 

Defeated, Saeran opened the door to find MC completely wrapped up in her actions. She sat there in his office chair, nude, covered in his jacket, fingers thrusting inside her desperate to be filled. Her eyes closed and unaware of what was going on. 

Something clicked inside him, a person he didn't think he'd come face to face with again. He wasn't angry this time, he didn't want pain or suffering of those around him, but rather a need for sexual satisfaction, something he thought he dismissed altogether. 

Saeran reached over and took hold of MC's wrist and lifted it, pinning it to the back of the chair. This shocked MC and her eyes popped open to see her boyfriend leering down at her. 

"How long have you been hiding this, my princess." He asked, his sweet self not completely gone, but both sides in control as he hungered for the woman in front of him. 

"Uh....um..." MC stammered, her head foggy from everything, even having her wrist pinned didn't hurt it was only adding to her frustration. 

"Answer me...." Saeran said, his voice beginning to drip with lust. 

"A few months..." 

He growled the fact she had been doing this for so long without telling him was making him jealous, having those thoughts and feelings and not sharing them. He then lifted her out of the chair and carried her to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed and quickly climbed onto her and held her down. 

"Do you want this?" He whispered into her ear and bucked his hips causing his erected to hit her sensitive button. MC immediately moaned and panted. Her reaction led to Saeran planting his lips on hers. Their kiss became sloppy and rough, both with their need being the only thing controlling them. Saeran quickly stripped off his pants and shirt and leaned back down to kiss MC all the way down her body. Stopping at her nipples to taste them, holding her around her middle as he kissed further down, trailing his hands with him. When he got to her clit he gave it a testing lick. 

"Ahhn!!!" MC screamed suddenly. Saeran smirked, proud of himself and did it again and again until he was sucking on her clit. MC was squirming and rolling her hips, her lover's name leaving her mouth. 

"Saeran....fuck me...." She pleaded finally. She didn't have to ask twice and he repositioned himself over top of her, his tip touching her entrance. She bucked underneath him and it went in quickly. The sudden new warmth had Saeran's head lifting up mouthing a moan and his own body taking over. Arousal clouding his rational thought as he thrust in and out of her. 

"Ah...I was going to wait to make it special...but," He let out a groan, "The way you looked as you touched yourself in my chair, was so beautiful...." His hands linked with hers and he continued his praise, "I couldn't stand to see my princess needing me so much and not doing anything to help." 

MC wrapped her arms and legs around him as he continued to make love to her. As he grew closer to his orgasm he kissed MC deeply, slipping his tongue in and exploring every inch of her. It was too much and MC clenched her muscles as she came around his length. The friction adding to Searan's pleasure and he too came, moaning into the kiss. 

He collapsed for a moment, holding her tight. Once the orgasm faded and his thoughts returned he went over to the closet and took out a jacket, this one given to him by the RFA and tossed it to MC. He then went over and nuzzled her neck as she looked over the jacket curiously. 

"Use this next time you need me and I'm not around."


End file.
